


We are?

by Tieflingcosplay



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, oblivious Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieflingcosplay/pseuds/Tieflingcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should be your wife." Haru scoffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot

Haru adjusted him apron as he walked past Makoto into the living room.  
"I should be your wife." Haru scoffed, looking down at the meal he had made. Makoto froze in place, looking at his best friend.  
All this week he'd been thinking about Haru. Well, more so than usual. After Rei and Nagisa had announced their relationship it had begun to make Makoto wonder about him and Haru.  
"Haru..." He started, his dark haired friend turning to look at him. "I love you." He blurted out without thinking.  
Haru raised an eyebrow. "I...love you too?"  
Makoto shook his head. Of course Haru wasn't understanding. "No. I love you. Like as more than a friend."  
Haru laughed. "I would hope so, we're dating."  
"We are?" Makoto blanched.  
"...yeah?"  
"I-...Haru."  
"Aren't we?"  
"...Yeah. Yeah of course."


End file.
